Dare I Question my sanity?
by Weazlelord
Summary: Dib has a vision, and goes to warn Zim. NOT a Dib+Zim fic; Zim punches poor Dib in the nose. CHAPTER 4 UP!!!
1. Default Chapter

Its probably not too good, but I'm proud of it. This is a fic I got of my character, Clorisonis the Second, and some of my own experiantces. who is insane because of the "emotional pains reflecting the phisical pains of his childhood." Read about my characters at http://clorisonisthefirst.tripod.com/thelastofthetlee/   
From Dib's POV  
  
  
  
  
Reflective pools,  
strings of eternity,  
life goes on,  
parrelel or not,  
intersective,  
reflective pools of my youth,  
strings of eternity ,  
illusional mists,  
Fogging the boarders of reality,  
of fantisy,  
I dare question my sanity.  
  
  
  
  
I sighed, looking at the window, not the outside; the window. Dare I question my sanity?  
I could just sit, questioning my sanity for houes; forever.  
I seeemed to be tetering on the loss of reality, of being completely in my own would, only seeing what my eyes wanted to see, and being in reality. But I am only in reality truthfully when I want; I stand aside from my body, whatching my everymove. I seldom take things as they are happening. Dare I question my Sanity?  
I though back, to the "realities" that never existed, but I was there none the less, maybe more so, more so, than a dream.  
I was in a tree. The land layed out before me, I whatched the sky with growing interst, the stars, most of which were probably entire solor sytems, entire galaxies, so far that my 7/20 eyes could not see individual stars, but melded them into a single blur of light.  
I came to the slightly-in-the-past thing I call my "prestent reality."  
A suddenly flash forward, like I often have. Not a thing of the past, but of the distant furture. To tall figures loomed over a smashed form. wo tall figures with glowing red and purple eyes. Light came, as it often did after a few seconds as my brian played the illusion, making me see only what they wanted.  
I sopped breathing a minute as the bloody, brocken form came to focus. I knew that form beter than my own father.  
And my visions don't lie.  
I ran to warn the only thing that held my pitiful existance from falling apart.  
  
Dare I question my sanity?  
  
  
  
  
Read and Review, please! 


	2. Why Must This Be?

Ripples in the water,   
how the represent me,  
riples in the water,  
echoing through out me,  
Seperating, ending slowly,  
trying to stay, trying to live,  
But why muust it be?  
  
Why must it be?  
  
  
  
Zim stood infront of the scream, infront of the tallest. He sihged, done with his rant of the loathing he had for humans, and Dib. The tallest frowned at him.   
"Zim, this can't go on. It was funny at fist. But now. . .you have to know," Purple said, Red nodding in agreement.   
They told, him, the numb shock of disbeliefe going throughout him.  
Why must it be?"  
Zim knew they didn't like him, but so much as to kill him?  
"Sorry," Red said, and the line was cut.  
The doorbell rang.  
Zim got up sluggishly, and went to answer who ever was ringing the bell over and over agian.  
Why must it be?   
Zim answered it, not bothering to cover his eyes or anteanea.  
It was Dib. He squinted his eyes in hate at the human.  
"Zim! I-don't know how to say this..but, you're the only reson why I don't go suicidal."  
Zim squinted farther," Those FFFFFFIILTHY fanfics better not be true. . . ."  
"NO! It's just that youre are in danger, in danger of death. And I can't live without a will, And without a subject like you...."  
"I have no will to live myself, dirty filthy earth monkey." Zim pushed Dib aside.  
Dib reached for Zim shoulder. "You don't even have your di-" Zim whipped around and hit Zim in the nose, his glasses falling off his face in two pieces.  



	3. You took my Pizza

YYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! I"M TAKING TIME TO PROOF READ!!!!!!!!!!!  
This is in Gaz's POV. Yep, I'm doing it with EVERYONE!!!!!!!  
Run from her,  
run from her,  
though no one can hide from her,  
Dib should pay  
for the pain he has caused,  
But shall he escape the wraith that awaits,  
Or shall he fall down  
to the wriath  
Of Gaz?  
  
I sat watching the idiot I dare to call "brother" leave the cursed ground I call "home". I watched him with hatred that could not match the deathsting of a million death cobras. The pain of a thousand heatseeking needles. He had taken the last Pizza! AGAIN!!!!!  
I was oblivious to everything but the pitiful excuce for a human . . .thing. . . leaving, muttering about his little friend of sorts, Zim.  
He and his stupid vision. And he thinks he owns all the cereal, too. Not to mention that soda. I got up, walked to Zim's. This would be the second time I went to that freak's house. Guess Dib was right about him. Won't say it outloud, no, not outloud.  
I turned the corner, my eyes fused to the ground were the pitiful ants coward from my shoes.  
Zim's house.  
I saw Dib huddled on the ground on his side, clutching his nose. Blood seeped through his fingers. I smiled, and kicked him in the stomach. He groaned. Revenge was mine. I listen to him say something.  
" Gaz...Zim . . . .Gone without his disguise. I gotta go home 'cause Zim broke my nose." He said with no emotion.  
Poor Dib-buh! Oh well! I finally found Zim, he was heading back to his house.  
He flicked his....aenteanea...at me and shoved me aside, "Move, stink!" He growled. I ran after him, but didn't catch up till he was at his house. For some reason, I didn't violantly murder him. I whatched as thehouse colapsed itself into a tiny drill, with a small craft nearby, with strange sign on it. I snuck into the [tiny] cargo hold as Zim got a small, folded robot, and got in himself, and left earth. 


	4. Running running, Always Running

This one is about Gir, but its tooo hard to do his POV. I looked it up, its Mongooses, not mongeese.  
  
Running, running, always running,  
doubt be hiden,  
mongooses within,  
Choc'late shlush-o  
melts the soul,  
running, running, awlays running,  
happily, crazily,  
bouncing of the walls  
lis'en closly;  
its still screaming.  
  
  
Gir sat on the couch ating a chcken leg dipped in Mayo, and watched a strange looking Zim answer the door. It was that nice human, Dib. He switched his attention to the TV. A comercial for ferrets was on.  
"Ohhhhh, I wanna ferret," Gir siad sadly.  
Gir screamed crazily, unleashing unused energy. He ran around destroying things aroun the house when suddenly Zim, folded Gir up. (Like how the SIRS were on the Tallest's rack thing.)  
"Master, where are we goin'?" Gir asked.  
"We're going to the tallest's ship, the MASSIVE" Zim said, not looking at the little metal heap he carried in his gloved hands.  
Zim sighed as he left earth forever.   
  
17 months later (I don't know were the MASSIVE is.)  
  
Zim was zapped from his ship, along with Gir, by one of those pink ray things in the Nightmare Begins. He grabbed the first Irken he saw fiecely by an anteanea.  
"Where are the Tallest." He said coldly. It wasn't a question, more like a demand. 


	5. No, not Again

Oh, by the way, I got a new fic about my nightmare, in which Zim goes crazy when he tries to do a biography on Mis. Bitters. It's called, "Never Eat Ceral at 9:00 & then go strait to Bed"  
  
OOOOKAY! This be me ...um...5 chapters, I thinks. So, ...on with the fic!   
Oh, this is from Red's POV  
Wheb the Tallest's words echo and Dib heres them, does Red or Purple say, "And go get some Curly fries."?  
  
  
Little Irken,  
haunting my dreames.  
I long to move on,  
But my thoughts  
linger on the  
'secrete' planet   
the suicide mission,  
not a mission at all  
I look down on  
yet another   
broken body,  
broken spirtit,  
brocken life.  
No, not again.  
  
  
CRAP! I watched Zim through a monitor placed on near the entry bay on the MASSIVE. I wondered why Zim wanted to know where we were. Maybe he was mad, and -No, that's stupid. He's too short, and plus, he probably just wants to have another mission. Then we'll have to give it to him or e'll start whining about his....radioactive....underwear, or whatever.  
Suddenly Zim busted into the battel bridge.  
No, not again.   
I didn't expect it, and began choking on my curly fries. As my face turned blue, Purlple pushed me to the floor. I coughed the curly fries out and got up, breathing.  
Purple sighed."What do you want KNOW, Zim?"  
Zim suddenly attacked, screaming.  
No, not again.  
"Oh, crap!" Purple screamed, as the tiny think knocked me over. I wondered for a second why the troops weren't helping their Tallests.  
They weren't there. The door was also melted shut, a distant banging could be heard.  
No, not agian. 


	6. History Repeating Itself

O-okay. In case yer wondering, Itold everybody I had time to talk to about the dream:) Oh, andfor those how want to know If I always look like that in my dreams, Nope, sometimes I am like I am-SHORT and brown eyes, and stuff, and sometimes I'm a squirrely-persono_O.Sometimes I'm my brother, sometimes I'm Harry Potter, sometimes I'm Cassie or Rachel in the Animorphs. I ADDED MY REDWALL DREAM IN THE REDWALL SECTION.  
  
History repeating itself,  
For not learn from it did we,  
History repeating itself,  
For dragging Zim in our pit  
Just like before,  
History repeating itself,  
Yet another Foolish mistake.  
  
  
(Purple's POV)  
  
History was reapeting itself.I watched Zim as hetacled Red. He was a *lot* stronger than he looked.  
The ship's doors were melted shut somehow, and we couln't use any weapons, because there weren't any. I tried to pry Zim off Reds' face, which was getting pretty bruised from Zim's little fists, but he bit me.  
History was repeating itself.For a brief time, I remembered the tiny Irken female like Zim.She was long dead, but. . .  
Shuddenly the door fell inwards. A tiny figure came in, almost the size of the Irken clawing Red's face. I knew what would happen.  
Its eyes were really wide and it had lots of purple hair. It had black clothing, and a head necklase thingie, maybe a skull. It has probably a female, I didn't know.  
It looked really, really, really P.O.ed It also had wierd skin, it was sort of pink. Weird. It walked fast to Red's screaming form. I just sorta stood and watched. The thing pulled the crazed Irken off a very briused Red. Zim started screaming again.  
History was repeating itself.  
"EEEEEEEEEEE! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! LEGGO! NOW!!! I'll BITE you!!! LEGGO GAZ!!! EEEE!!!!"  
Gaz made a sign to me that Zim was crazy. I rolled my eyes.  
Red called someone on the intercom, and a soldier's Sir unit melted through themetal. Amazingly, the little Gaz thing still had a strong hold on the squirming Zim.  
Hitory was repeating itself. 


End file.
